


Libre para ser tuyo.

by aurembiaux



Category: Ancient History RPF, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Power Play, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurembiaux/pseuds/aurembiaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"-Ha conseguido sacarme de mis casillas –admitió, haciendo un esfuerzo visible por reprimirse-. No hay modo de que me calme en un buen rato.<br/>Bueno, pensó Agripa, eso no era estrictamente cierto.<br/>-Hay uno –replicó."<br/>Octaviano y Agripa han encontrado un medio muy peculiar de resolver los momentos de mayor tensión del primero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Libre para ser tuyo.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MJ_Watson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ_Watson/gifts).



 

- _Domine_ -. El esclavo volvió a sacudirle el hombro-. _Domine_ , despertad. El amo César os reclama.

Agripa dormía como un tronco, pero una vez despierto, sus instintos de soldado le permitían estar totalmente alerta. En un instante estuvo en pie, alargando la mano para que el esclavo le diera la túnica.

-¿Ha sucedido algo grave?

-No lo sé bien, _domine_ -. Tras ayudarlo a vestirse, el esclavo se arrodilló para calzarle-. Ha llegado un mensajero desde Atenas, pero eso es todo lo que sé.

Atenas. Problemas con Marco Antonio, pues. Agripa contuvo un gemido, decidido a no dar a entender hasta qué punto estaban mal las cosas entre Octaviano y su cuñado, y dio unas palmaditas en el hombro del esclavo.

-Muchas gracias –dijo con una sonrisa-. Iré a ver qué quiere César.

En rigor, habría debido hallarse en su propia casa, pero lo cierto era que en los últimos tiempos  resultaba francamente impráctico trasladarse allí para dormir. Hacía sólo un par de horas que se había acostado, ya bien entrada la noche, y sabiendo que tendría que madrugar no tenía sentido que saliera de la casa, sobre todo si Octaviano podía necesitarle. De modo que desde hacía varios meses tenía su propio cubículo en casa de su amigo, y a decir verdad, lo utilizaba con frecuencia.

En cuanto a éste, aún no se había acostado, por supuesto. A Octaviano le gustaba trabajar por la noche, mientras que por la mañana nunca era capaz de hacer nada productivo. El ciclo vital de Agripa era el contrario, pero nunca había puesto en duda que a su amigo le funcionaba su modo de hacer las cosas. Al fin y al cabo, era casi el dueño de Roma.

Casi. Si algo se lo impedía, era el maldito Marco Antonio.

-Mira esto –gruñó Octaviano apenas lo vio entrar, y le lanzó un papel.

En un gesto reflejo, Agripa lo cogió y se puso a leer. Malas noticias, por supuesto; sólo el aspecto inusualmente agitado de su amigo ya se lo había indicado. Entre comentarios sarcásticos y pullas, lo que se desprendía de la carta era la negativa absoluta de Antonio a enviar grano a Roma.

De nuevo.

-Está decidido a causarte problemas –observó.

-Como siempre –bufó Octaviano, dando un puntapié a una silla-. Y por desgracia sabe cómo hacerlo.

Fue el puntapié lo que le llamó la atención. Por una mezcla de naturaleza y voluntad, Octaviano era remarcablemente tranquilo; hacerle perder la calma resultaba sumamente difícil. Antonio era un experto en ello, desde luego, pero que estuviera tan alterado no era una precisamente habitual.

-César, deberías calmarte –dijo con suavidad.

Su amigo volvió a bufar.

-No me pidas que me calme, Marco –replicó, cruzándose de brazos-. Al fin y al cabo, tengo una ciudad dispuesta a cortarme la garganta si no le doy pan, gente muriendo de hambre por las calles, ¿y qué me responde Marco Antonio? Que no me dará grano. El muy… -abrió los brazos y pareció a punto de gritar una palabra malsonante, para acabar controlándose y limitarse a decir, iracundo-: El muy gusano, Marco. Ojalá pudiera aplastarlo como gusano que es.

Al menos no había llegado aún a las palabrotas, pensó Agripa, que para entonces conocía al dedillo las fases de su malhumor.  Con todo, las referencias explícitas a la violencia eran una señal alarmante en él, así como los gestos amplios. En general, la cólera de Octaviano era gélida. Que se irritara hasta el punto de perder su frialdad era sumamente raro.

-Enfadado no puedes pensar, César –repuso el militar en tono razonable-. Vete a la cama, duerme un poco, y enfréntate a esto mañana. Hoy no llegarás a ninguna solución, y lo sabes.

Octaviano tamborileó con los dedos sobre su escritorio.

-Es un buen consejo, Marco, pero no serviría de nada que me fuera a la cama estando así-. Suspiró con exasperación y se pasó una mano por el pelo, frustrado-. Ha conseguido sacarme de mis casillas –admitió, haciendo un esfuerzo visible por reprimirse-. No hay modo de que me calme en un buen rato.

Bueno, pensó Agripa, eso no era estrictamente cierto.

-Hay uno –replicó.

Octaviano, que había comenzado a releer la carta, alzó la mirada sobresaltado.

-No te voy a usar de ese modo –afirmó-. No otra vez.

-Sabes que no me importa, César –insistió su amigo.

-Ya sé que no te importa. Pero no es correcto, no es… no es romano.

Agripa sonrió.

-Desde luego –admitió-. No es romano; es nuestro. Como todo lo que hacemos nosotros dos.

Aquello casi hizo reír a Octaviano, que dejó la carta sobre la mesa y lo miró, vacilante.

-Es cierto que me calma –admitió.

-La mayoría de esclavos estarán en la cama, y los que haya despiertos saben bien que no te gusta que merodeen cerca de tu despacho. Nadie nos va a oír-. Dio un paso hacia el triunviro-. Vamos, César. Hazlo.

Tras un último instante de vacilación, Octaviano se decidió. Con un único y fluido gesto, abofeteó a Agripa con todas sus fuerzas.

Éste no se inmutó, limitándose a ofrecer la otra mejilla. Para empezar, todas las fuerzas de Octaviano no eran muchas; cualquier adolescente que entrenara en el Campo de Marte recibía a diario golpes más fuertes que aquél. Picaba más el orgullo que el golpe, pero a decir verdad, tampoco aquello le daba muchos problemas. Para el resto del mundo, Agripa tenía orgullo, pero no para Octaviano. A él le habría lamido las botas si se lo hubiera exigido, y con placer. Octaviano lo merecía todo.

Su amigo repitió el gesto un par de veces más, antes de apartarse y masajearse con disimulo las palmas de las manos. Abofetear a un hombre hecho y derecho como si fuera un esclavo tenía su estímulo, pero lo cierto era que pasaba factura. Agripa tenía unos huesos bien marcados, y una barba afeitada pero rasposa.

-Desnúdate –ordenó, y disfrutó la prontitud con la que era obedecido.

No es que normalmente no lo fuera. Tenía esclavos y una legión de subordinados a los que dar órdenes a diario. En última instancia, también el ejército y el pueblo de Roma le debían obediencia. Pero ver a Agripa tan dispuesto a seguir sus deseos, por ultrajantes que fueran, era algo especial. Agripa, que tenía a los soldados en un puño, que era entre la población al menos tan popular como él mismo. Por su propia capacidad, Agripa era un líder nato… excepto ante él. Ante Octaviano, era tan dúctil y maleable como la arcilla.

En cierto modo, nunca había querido saber hasta dónde llegaría esa lealtad. Por un lado, valoraba demasiado a su amigo como para exigirle algo que el otro realmente detestara pero llevara a cabo para complacerle. Por otro, tenía el presentimiento de que verle llegar a situaciones extremas para cumplir sus deseos le daría una sensación de poder tan embriagadora que sería muy difícil renunciar a ella.

A esto ya era difícil renunciar, por más que lo intentara. Agripa, aquella imponente masa de músculos y voluntad, permanecía ante él desnudo salvo por las sandalias, con las mejillas enrojecidas por sus golpes y la mirada baja, aguardando sus órdenes. Embriagador, sí.

De pronto tuvo una inspiración.

-Descálzate –indicó. Agripa alzó un instante la mirada, sorprendido, pero se arrodilló de inmediato para deshacerse de su calzado-. Dame una de las sandalias –dijo Octaviano, y Agripa obedeció sin levantarse del lugar en que permanecía arrodillado. En ocasiones, Octaviano se preguntaba si así se sentían los déspotas orientales, que disfrutaban a menudo de la visión de hombres que deberían ser sus iguales postrados ante ellos. De ser así, debía admitir que entendía que la falta de soberano en Roma les pareciera inverosímil. ¿Cómo podía nadie renunciar a este tipo de poder?

Con una mano, Octaviano aferró a Agripa por el pelo, y forzándolo a ponerse en pie, le dio un ligero empujón hacia el escritorio.

-Inclínate sobre él.

Aunque ligeramente desconcertado al principio por la inclusión de la sandalia, Agripa habría podido deducir que aquél era el siguiente paso. Conteniendo un siseo a causa del frío (a aquellas horas de la noche, la superficie de mármol del escritorio estaba helada), apoyó el pecho sobre la mesa.

-Abre más las piernas –ordenó Octaviano, y Agripa se apresuró a hacerlo. Con todo, su postura no pareció acabar de complacer a su amigo, que comenzó a manipular su cuerpo hasta dejarlo a su gusto. Agripa le dejó hacer, acostumbrado a ello, y sólo prestó mayor atención cuando Octaviano, tras colocarle ambos antebrazos sobre los riñones, permaneció un instante aferrándole una muñeca, al parecer pensativo. ¿Iba a atarlo? Lo había hecho un par de veces, y Agripa aún no estaba seguro de si le había gustado la experiencia. Era inquietante, pero también extrañamente liberador estar a su merced de un modo tan obvio y definitivo.

Finalmente, sin embargo, Octaviano se limitó a darle una palmadita en la muñeca.

-Quédate así –indicó, e instantes después Agripa sintió un golpe seco contra su trasero. No era la mano de Octaviano, sin embargo; era… ah. Por supuesto. La sandalia.

Cuando Octaviano decía que aquello no era romano, pensó Agripa, tenía toda la razón. ¿Un ciudadano permitiendo que otro le azotara, como si fuera un niño que necesita ser llamado al orden? Ridículo. Si la gente llegara a saberlo, se burlarían de ambos sin piedad. Pero no es que le importara demasiado. Para empezar, los esclavos de Octaviano no vivían exactamente atemorizados, pero cualquiera que pasara varios días seguidos con él sabía rápidamente a qué atenerse en lo que a su falta de piedad se refería. Y su esposa no podía decirse que fuera más sentimental, precisamente. No, si algún esclavo se enteraba por casualidad del modo en que Octaviano superaba sus peores accesos de frustración, contendría la lengua. Por lo demás, ya existían rumores de que eran amantes, y a ninguno de los dos le importaba demasiado. La gente siempre hablaba, y cualquiera que tuviera ojos en la cara notaba en seguida que si Octaviano tenía una pasión aparte del poder, era su amadísima esposa, y no otro hombre.

Los golpes cesaron, y Agripa se arriesgó a mirar disimuladamente por encima del hombro. Octaviano se estaba limpiando el sudor de la frente, aparentemente cansado; aunque a decir verdad, en sus golpes había habido más táctica –dos en el mismo punto, ahora uno donde no se lo esperara, un cuarto más enérgico…- que fuerza bruta. Tras un instante de indecisión, dio a su amigo una palmada en el trasero.

-Espérame aquí –dijo, antes de salir de la habitación.

Y con esa palmada y la orden, el traidor miembro de Agripa despertó. Su dueño gruñó, frustrado, y dejó caer la frente sobre el mármol de la mesa. Otra vez no.

No es que le perturbara necesariamente aquella respuesta de su cuerpo. Antes de que Octaviano comenzara a azotarle, nunca había tenido aquella reacción ante un golpe, pero había oído a bastantes amigos hablar de lo estimulante que les resultaba que una prostituta les azotara como para saber que era una respuesta, si no normal, al menos no extraordinaria. Nunca había probado aquello con ninguna de las muchachas con las que se había acostado, pero suponía que de hacerlo también le sucedería lo mismo.

Si hubiera sido un poco más sincero consigo mismo sobre aquel particular, quizá se habría preguntado por qué nunca había pedido a ninguna de ellas que le diera azotes, incluso después de darse cuenta de que le sucedía casi cada vez que Octaviano lo hiciera. Y, si hubiera sido incluso _más_ sincero, quizá habría podido ver que no se trataba necesariamente de los golpes, sino de su combinación con las órdenes de su amigo. Pero todas las otras órdenes que éste le daba le producían una excitación mental, no física, por lo que no se le había ocurrido relacionar ambos conceptos.

La puerta se abrió, y Agripa se giró, algo sobresaltado, antes de ver que se trataba de Octaviano. Traía un cinturón en la mano.

Ah. Eso explicaba su ausencia. Tomando aire, Agripa se forzó a relajarse. Estaba claro que no habían hecho más que empezar.

Octaviano observó el cambio en su postura, algo inquieto. Generalmente Agripa podía aguantar mucho más que aquello; además, si no le engañaba la vista, no parecía que lo estuviera pasando precisamente mal. Curiosa reacción, pero se iba acostumbrando; además, últimamente él mismo estaba empezando a experimentar respuestas físicas similares ante aquel medio de desahogo.

Con todo, no estaría de más asegurarse. Él, desde luego, empezaba ya a notar los beneficiosos efectos de lo que estaban haciendo; con cada golpe, con cada signo de obediencia, la rabia que le había provocado la carta de Marco Antonio se iba disolviendo, para volver a hacerle sentir que era él mismo, que tenía el control de todo lo que le rodeaba. Más de una vez, Octaviano había pensado en llamar a un esclavo y hacer con él lo que estaba haciendo con su mejor amigo, pero sabía que no sería lo mismo. Por supuesto que él esclavo le obedecería; era suyo. Pero en modo alguno habría sido gratificante. No, desde luego, como lo era esto.

Deslizó un dedo por el antebrazo del hombre que se hallaba ante él.

-¿Tienes algún problema con que sigamos, Marco? –preguntó, y Agripa sintió una oleada de afecto hacia él. Que alguien tan autocrático se preocupara por su bienestar era de agradecer.

-Ninguno, César –replicó. Al día siguiente iba a tener que pasar mucho tiempo de pie, pero podía soportarlo.

-Bien.

Agripa volvió a apoyar la frente sobre la mesa, y trató de concentrarse en los golpes en lugar de en su erección. A aquellas alturas, su trasero ya estaba en llamas, pero aun así su miembro se negaba a distraerse y seguía torturándole. Agripa deseó que Octaviano acabara pronto y le permitiera retirarse.

Y de hecho, no tardó mucho. Tras unos pocos azotes, Octaviano pareció tener bastante y dejó el cinturón sobre la mesa, junto al torso de su amigo.

-Suficiente –dijo, ligeramente privado de aliento, y dio al otro hombre un apretón en el hombro-. ¿Puedes levantarte solo, verdad?

Con un gruñido, Agripa reactivó sus músculos y se puso en pie, haciendo una mueca al notar cómo le tiraba la piel irritada.

-Sí –replicó, y se giró hacia Octaviano-. ¿Estás mejor?

El triunviro sonrió ligeramente.

-Estoy mejor –afirmó.

-Bien-. Agripa cambió su peso de un pie a otro, ligeramente incómodo ahora que no tenía órdenes que seguir. Si todo iba según la costumbre, ahora Octaviano le indicaría que podía vestirse y salir de la habitación. Sin embargo, su miembro traidor le seguía diciendo que aguardara un poco.

Porque, como era bastante evidente a través de la túnica que vestía, Octaviano padecía de un problema similar al suyo.

Agripa no esperaba que le pidiera ayuda con aquello; no realmente. Conocía a Octaviano, y sabía que para aquella cuestión, como para todo, preferiría apañarse él mismo, de modo que su dignidad quedara intacta. ¿Admitir ante un amigo que tenía necesidades sexuales urgentes? Imposible; ni loco haría eso. Con todo, algo flotaba entre ellos en esos encuentros, algo que Agripa no sabría describir, pero que a menudo le llevaba a pensar que Octaviano estaba a punto de agarrarle por el pelo, obligarle a ponerse de rodillas y aliviarse en su boca. O de volver a empujarle sobre la mesa, lubricarlo como pudiera, y embestir en su interior hasta rebotar en el trasero que acaba de dejar en llamas.

Pero, por supuesto, nada de aquello sucedía jamás.

-¿Tienes alguna loción en tu cubículo, verdad? –preguntó Octaviano, interesado pero distante. Agripa envidiaba aquel autocontrol; cualquiera habría dicho que no estaba excitado en absoluto.

-Sí, no te preocupes.

-Bien-. Octaviano le sonrió con agradecimiento-. En tal caso, Marco, lo mejor será que vayas a dormir. Gracias a ti, creo que yo ahora podré hacer lo mismo.

Y, por supuesto, eso era todo. En caso de ser de día, Agripa quería creer que Octaviano le habría dejado quedarse hasta que su erección remitiera, pero dada la oscuridad, no creía que ningún esclavo que siguiera despierto estuviera en condiciones de fijarse. Como conocía la casa de su amigo como la propia, Agripa llegó a su habitación sin encuentros embarazosos.

Intentando mantener cierta calma, se deshizo de las sandalias y la túnica, antes de localizar a tientas la loción y aplicársela. Luego, perdiendo todo viso de autocontrol, volvió a verter más poción en su mano y se masturbó furiosamente.

No le importaba que le usara, no le perturbaba excitarse al ser azotado. Pero que el rostro de Octaviano fuera lo que flotaba ante él cuando se masturbaba tras esos encuentros… eso sí le preocupaba, y no poco.

Con todo, no podía evitarlo. Poco importaba que intentara repasar mentalmente todas las mujeres que había encontrado atractivas a lo largo de su vida; su mente volvía una y otra vez a llenarse de imágenes de su mejor amigo. Agripa no tenía ni idea de cómo era Octaviano en la cama; ni, conscientemente, quería saberlo. Pero en sus fantasías nocturnas siempre era dominante, casi agresivo, aunque sin perder el control. La mente de Agripa completaba lo que no había llegado a pasar en el despacho, y se veía sí mismo adorándolo de rodillas, lamiendo el miembro de Octaviano mientras éste lo aferraba por el pelo. ¿Se correría en su boca, en su cara quizá? Habría debido asquearle la sola idea, y sin embargo, Agripa sabía que de suceder lamería hasta la última gota de la esencia del triunviro, de aquel descendiente de dioses y héroes que por alguna razón lo consideraba digno de su amistad. O quizá Octaviano prefiriera hacer que se tumbara en el suelo de mosaico, con las piernas abiertas para él, y le mordería los pezones antes de penetrarlo; tal vez, tal y como había pensado antes, volvería a hacer que se inclinara sobre el escritorio, clavándole los dientes en los hombros hasta dejárselos marcados, y haría suyo su cuerpo, igual que ya hacía mucho que había hecho suyos su mente y su espíritu…

Mordiéndose el labio inferior para no gritar, Agripa eyaculó, y luego trató de limpiarse como pudo. Si al día siguiente los sirvientes se preguntaban por qué había preferido masturbarse en lugar de llamar a una de las esclavas, pues bien, adelante. Al fin y al cabo, dudaba mucho que adivinaran en quién estaba pensando al hacerlo.

Tomando aire, Agripa trató de apartar aquello de su mente y concentrarse en dormir. El alba no tardaría en llegar, y con ella comenzaría de nuevo el trabajo. Octaviano lo reclamaría, y necesitaría tener la mente lúcida, en lugar de perdida en fantasías absurdas. Aquello era algo que sucedía sólo de vez en cuando, una especie de fallo del cuerpo y la mente, y no era –ni sería nunca- nada más.


End file.
